Bleeding Love
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to Let It Bleed. Kady thought everything was over after Founder's Day. She didn't think that an annoying doppelganger, Originals or a new guy were on the horizon. It's just another normal day in Mystic Falls.


Kady Salvatore quickly learned that things weren't as good as she thought they were. While nobody died, she quickly found out that Caroline had been gravely injured a car accident and was currently at the hospital.

"Let me go there." Kady replied. I know my way inside and out of the hospital. Everyone stared at her funnily. "It's a stalker thing, okay. The point is, I know every entrance, including the secret ones. I can heal her."

Kady made her way out of the Salvatore house and headed to the hospital. She wasn't sure of the severity of Caroline's injuries, but she hoped that she could get there in time.

At the Gilbert house, Jeremy was making his way home. He went inside to see that Elena was there. Something seemed to be off about her.

"I thought you'd be at the hospital." He remarked.

"I just got back." She declared. At that point, Jeremy's phone began to ring. It said it was from Elena. He then immediately realized what was wrong. His sister wasn't in the room with him. Jeremy began to look for something made of wood.

"I wouldn't do that." Katherine told him. "It's time to shut you up."

She jumped on him and bit into his neck, but almost instantaneously Stefan came and tore her off. Wanting to avoid a confrontation at the moment, she fled the scene.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, I think so." Jeremy responded.

"Where's Kady?" Stefan questioned as he helped clean Jeremy's neck off.

"She went to the hospital to heal Caroline." Jeremy explained. "How did Katherine get in here?"

"Jenna must have invited her thinking she was Elena." Stefan guessed. "I'll make sure to get you vervain to drink so she can't bite you again. Do you know where Damon is?"

"I think he's still at the boarding house." Jeremy answered.

At the hospital, Kady stealthily looked around. She needed to find someone who wasn't on vervain to tell her where Caroline was. She made sure to pick up a syringe and filled it with her blood because she was pretty sure that Caroline would be unconscious. She eventually found a nurse. It turned out that Caroline was in one of the operating rooms. She had seen Grayson performing there before. She had been very good at not getting caught even before she was a vampire. She found the doctors.

"The surgery was a success." She compelled each of them and they left the room. She looked at Caroline's body. The monitor said that she was still alive. The vampire took the syringe and stabbed the human with it as her heart rate began to stabilize. The anesthetic would likely keep her asleep and no one would know.

No sooner than after she left did her phone ring. It was Jeremy. She answered it quickly, not in the mood to hear her ringtone.

"What's up?" She replied.

"Katherine attacked me." Jeremy responded. She nearly dropped her phone. She was silent for a few seconds. "Kady, are you there?"

"I'm just a little shocked by this Katherine thing." Kady admitted.

"How's Caroline?" He asked.

"I've been to her room and she'll be fine." She responded. "I think I'm going to spend the night with you tonight to make sure that you're safe from anymore surprise attacks."

"Surprise attacks from everyone but you." He pointed out haughtily.

"Well you can't be safe from everyone." Kady declared. "See you soon."

The next morning, Kady decided to go with Jeremy and Elena to check on Caroline. Elena was also going to check on John to see if he knew anything about Katherine.

"So how are you feeling?" The vampire asked the blonde.

"I feel fine, almost too fine. Did someone give me some blood?" Caroline asked.

"Guilty." Kady declared, raising her hand. "You'll be fine. Just avoid any food that you're allergic to and it'll be out of your system by tomorrow. You probably would be dead now if I hadn't done it."

"Well thanks for saving me." Caroline declared. "Now I just have to figure a way to pay you back in the future. Before you say I don't have, you need to know that I always repay a debt."

Kady knew that the chance of Caroline saving her life was probably pretty low, but didn't say anything about it.

Elsewhere in Mystic Falls, people had gathered for the mayor's wake at the Lockwood house. Among those people was Katherine. Tyler stood by the door greeting people.

"Hey, Elena." He said to her. "Thanks for coming. Come on in."

The vampire smiled and entered through the doorway. After that, a Ford Bronco pulled up and Tyler looked at the familiar face as he exited the vehicle. It was his uncle Mason.

Kady ended up meeting up with Damon and Anna to go to the wake. Jeremy was going with Elena and Jenna. Damon quickly broke away from them to talk to some of the council members.

"So the bitch is back." Anna commented. "We need to be worried about her."

"You'll probably want to hold onto Damon tightly." Kady suggested. "He may be with you now, but that kind of love does not die easily."

"She doesn't love him and he knows that." Anna pointed out.

"You still need to watch out." Kady reiterated to her. She wasn't sure what seeing Katherine would do to Damon or how he would react.

Elsewhere in the mansion, Bonnie entered and was met by Katherine.

"I can't believe that Kady just went and healed Caroline without telling any of us." The witch ranted. "I mean yeah, I probably would have been in favor of it, but she can't just do things like that. What if she dies with the blood in her system?"

"Well she would probably be dead if Kady hadn't." Katherine pointed out.

"Okay, rant over." Bonnie stated before she touched who she thought was her friend. "You know I have to go to the bathroom."

She began to walk away quickly before noticing that she had lost the vampire. It was at that moment that she realized Kat was right in front of her.

"We haven't met. I'm Katherine." She declared.

"I know who you are." Bonnie stated.

"Right, you're the witch." Katherine remarked. "It seems that I'm getting pretty good at being Elena."

Bonnie decided not to waste any time talking. She immediately began her spell to give Katherine an aneurysm. It worked for a few seconds, but Katherine quickly shook it off and grabbed the witch by the neck.

"Emily used to do that one on me. You have to do better." Katherine gloated. Suddenly the doors flew open. "Not bad."

"Hello, Katherine." Anna said to her. Kady was still beside her. "Put her down."

"I see that you two are here to spoil my fun." Katherine noted. "Fine, let's go outside."

The three of them walked out by the pond. Kady happened to think that they were showing off.

"So how is my favorite thorn in my side doing?" Katherine asked the Goth girl. "I see that you're still alive."

"Why would you work with John?" Anna questioned. "That bastard killed my mother."

"I have my reasons." Katherine replied. "So are you wondering what I'm doing back here?"

"Yes, please enlighten us." Kady declared sardonically.

"Well I am looking forward to spending time with a certain Salvatore." Katherine replied. She then looked at Kady. "It's not you. Although I'm not very picky, you're not really my type."

Kady blushed at that.

"You need to stay away from Damon." Anna ordered, standing with her hands on her hips. She didn't actually look very threatening. It's hard to be threatening when you're only 5'4", which was something that Kady also knew.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Katherine taunted. "Mommy won't be here to help you."

Anna prepared to attack the taller girl, but before she could, Katherine stabbed her with a metal pole, pinning her to a tree. Kady tried to help her, but Katherine ended up throwing her into the lake. She ran away before either of them could come back for her. Kady came out soaking wet and removed the pole from Anna, watching as the whole of her belly began to close up. There was a lot of blood. Anna zipped up her jacket to cover the hole.

"I hate that bitch so much." Anna seethed. She was hungry now.

"Well we don't know where she's going so we can't do anything about it." Kady remarked before the two of them noticed that Stefan, Jeremy, and Elena had walked over to them.

"What happened?" Elena asked the two of them.

"Katherine happened." Anna responded as she rubbed the spot where she had been stabbed. "We have to figure out what we're going to do about her because she has the potential to be a serious pain in the ass and the fact that she looks like Elena does not help."

"I think that she's already reached that potential." Kady remarked as she stood by Jeremy. She wished that she had a towel so she could dry off and cuddle with Jeremy. She looked at Elena. "So how did the thing John go?"

"Well he didn't know anything about Katherine." Elena answered.

"We're not going to be seeing him anymore." Stefan explained. "I threatened to turn him if he didn't leave town."

"You should have just let me kill him." Anna declared. The rest of looked at her. "Don't look at me like that. You know we'd all be better off if he was dead."

"He's kind of Elena's father." Jeremy pointed out.

"Oh." Anna replied. She turned to Elena. "Would you mind if I killed him?"

"I probably would." Elena admitted. Anna scowled clearly not happy with that answer. Kady thought that she looked like she needed to let off some steam. She hoped that she would choose a good way to do it.

Anna decided to go back to the boarding house. She began to look for Damon, hoping that she could convince him to have sex with her. She knew that Damon did like sex. She went towards Damon's room where she heard some sounds coming from. She had a feeling that someone else was in the house. The sounds didn't make her feel comfortable. She ran up to Damon's room and found that both he and Katherine on the floor and neither one of them was wearing much. She decided not to make her presence known yet.

"I love Stefan, Damon." The doppelganger declared. "It's always going to be Stefan."

"Get out." Damon declared. Katherine rushed out before Anna even had a chance to react. She went into Damon's room.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I can't believe that she really doesn't care about me." Damon replied.

"I'm not going to say I told you so." Anna replied as she got on his bed and threw off her jacket. "I don't know if you're still in the mood for anything, but if you are, I'd be open to it. I'm a bit out of practice, but I think that I can show some moves that the average porn star could only dream about knowing."

At that point, Damon kissed her and they took turns throwing each against the walls and they removed each other's clothes. Once they were both fully naked, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed into her. She dug her black nails into his back. She knew that the scratches would heal, but she liked rough sex and so did Damon. She also could be very loud during it. The noises were not lost on Kady who immediately went out the door as soon as she went in. She was glad that Damon and Anna were together, but she did wish that they weren't so loud about it. She headed over to the Gilbert house.

She just needed to talk to him. She wasn't sure how things could change so quickly a single day. She had thought that they had win, but she guessed that nothing was ever over in Mystic Falls. It seemed to be on a continuous cycle. Every day another crazy thing would happen. The level of craziness and damage tended to very on a case-by-case basis. She really just wanted to lay down on Jeremy's bed and fall asleep. She knocked on the door because she didn't feel like going in the window. She didn't know what she would do if Jenna was the one to answer the door. She guessed that the most important thing was John was gone. She was upset that Stefan undid the damage that she had done to him, but for all that she knew, John could still be dangerous crippled.

Elena answered the door and let her in. She walked inside without saying anything and up to Jeremy's room.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hey." He reciprocated. She couldn't help but notice something different about him. He was now wearing John's ring. She wasn't even she where or how she had gotten it, but guessed it was good. He made some room and she got on the bed next to him. As soon as she did, he wrapped his arm around her. It didn't take very long for her to fall asleep after that.

At the hospital, Caroline was asleep. Well she was asleep before she suddenly woke up. She had had a weird dream about Matt that she didn't understand. It was at that point that she noticed that Elena was standing in front of her. Only there was something different about the girl. Her hair was curly. Elena never curled her hair.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" She questioned in annoyance.

"My name is Katherine." The brunette declared. Caroline immediately tensed up. "I have a message that I need you to give to the Salvatores."

"I'm not going to give anyone your message." Caroline argued. "So you can just leave me alone."

"Game on." Katherine stated. At that point, she grabbed a pillow and held it against Caroline's face. The human struggled, but was unable to get the vampire to let go. It didn't take very long for her heart monitor to go flat. At that point, Katherine walked out of the room.

So here we are. It's finally time for Season 2. Katherine wasted no time messing with everyone's lives. Also Kady is Caroline's sire instead of Damon, which puts her in a completely different sire line than the others. Finally, Damon and Anna hooked up. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
